Saiyjin Rivalry
by Greg Allen
Summary: A fight scene between Goku and Vegeta taking place during the Buu Saga.


Disclaimer: All Characters belong to thier respective owner Akira Toriyama

* * *

Goku jumped back as Vegeta's fist came slamming into the ground where he once stood. On impact a large shock wave burst out in all directions, causing Goku to nearly loose his balance. Vegeta shot the saiy-jin an evil look as he spread out his hand forcing himself off the ground and in the saiy-jin's direction. Goku barely had time to avoid another punch from the charging man, just enough to push it away and give one of his owns. Holding his stomache and spitting out a mouthful of blood Vegeta took a step back. His eyes filled with pure hate.

The two warriors paused hunched over and trying thier best to catch their breath. Goku looked down at his hands resting on his knee as a trail of blood raced down his arm from various cuts. He wasn't sure how much longer he cold hold the saiy-jin prince off. He had to hand it to him Vegeta was alot stronger than he thought he would be. He must have been doing some serious training sense they last saw one another.

Across the way Vegeta stood in no better condition than his rival. In fact if not for his pride and hatred for the saiy-jin he wouldn't have been standing at all. He's spent his whole life trying to out do Kakarotto and everytime the saiy-jin has managed to one up him. This time however things were going to be different.

"You hear me Kakarotto!? Not this time!" The saiy-jin prince shouted in anger. His deep blue eyes burning in rage so much so they completely ignored the stinging caused from the blood dripping from his forhead from an earlier blow. "It ends today! No longer will I be beaten by you. Today you will be the one bowing at my feet, the one who will be whipped like the miserable dog that you are!"

What!? Was that really what this was all about? Goku took another breathe standing to feet, spitting a small amount of blood, sweat, and saliva to the ground. "You ignorant self center bastard!" Goku shouted in anger catching Vegeta by surprise and flaring his anger even more. "You're putting the whole world in danger over your foolish pride!? I thought you had really changed Vegeta!"

"I have changed Kakarotto!" The saiy-jin responded. "I had forgotten who I really was. I fell victim of my emotions and forgotten my royal saiy-jin heritage. Now thanks to Babidi's magic I have transformed back into the true warrior that I was destined to be." As he spoke Goku couldn't help but notice the power growing inside him and outside of him. The dust and small stones were begining to rise into the air, and blue aura began to enclose him. "No longer am I held back by the sensless morals and emotions I once was. I am the saiy-jin prince once again!" As the last words were screamed the aura blasted in all directions, sending the dust, sand, and rocks as well.

Goku throw his arms over his face blocking the speeding projectiles. No matter his whole body was on fire as the smaller stones began scrapping away at his arms and legs. Opening new wounds and digging deeper into already open ones causing the man even greater pain. Luckily the pain was short lived as Vegeta's power began to even it's self out no longer blowing wildly.

Once the dust had died down Goku managed to respond. "Vegeta you're wrong. The emotions that you've had only made you stronger. Having some a family and friends to love and care for is not a weakness. It's the only reason I'm as strong as I am today. I have to be strong to protect them..."

"Shut the hell up!" Vegeta shouted flying at the saiy-jin drawing his fist back. Before Goku could respond his head was being forced skyward as Vegeta landed his blow. Just as it reached it's peak, another punch sent it flying to the left with Goku's body joining it. As the body flew through the air Vegeta dissapeard and reappeared above it. Goku released a hellish scream as Vegeta's foots dug into his back forcing him into the ground. As he screamed Vegeta shot into the air again, brining himself back down into Goku's back.

"Where is that strength you speak so highly of now Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked setting his right foot on the back of Goku's head forcing his face in the earth.

He quickly got his answer as an unseen force threw him off the saiy-jin. He managed to stop himself as he watched Goku pull himself up on all fours. A red flame like aura surounding his body. He kept his face towards the ground digging his hands into the ground for support as a small river of sweat rolled off his brow onto the ground, leaving a small puddle for the earth to absorb. This wasn't looking good, already having to rely on the Kaioken to pull himself to his feet. He never would have imagined that Vegeta would have gotten so powerful. He just hoped the others could find and destroy Babidi and this Majin Buu's container before he supplied them with the power necessary to revive him.

As he struggled to get on his feet the red aura vanished, leaving him weakened and open for the next attack, which he tried his best to prepare for. Slowly he opened his right eye feeling nothing, Vegeta had missed a perfect chance. He quickly discovered why, as he noticed the saiy-jin prince hunched over holding the side of his head. Goku wasn't quiet sure what was going on, but he considered it a prime apportunity to gain some of his strength back.

Meanwhile Vegeta shook his head violently, clutching his ears as tight as possible. It was all he could do to regain control of himself. "Shut up! You don't control me! I do what I want, my will is my own!" His vioce shouted in anger, allowing Goku to listen in. There was no way Vegeta was going to allow a weakling creature control him. No matter what.

"Leave Vegeta." Babidi screamed slamming his fist in the air. "The others are on their way and will surely destroy Majin Buu before we are able to release him!"

Vegeta shook his head wildly trying to block the small wizards commands. "I don't care about Majin Buu! He can continue to rot in hell or in that egg for eternity. Kakarotto is my only concern!"

Babidi's anger only grew at the saiy-jin's answer. How dare he defy his orders! Who the hell did he think he was? He gave him his powers and would gladly take them away. "Dammit Vegeta get back here now!" The wizard tried again, this time putting a small amount of magic to back it up. Hopefully it would be enough. Once again the saiy-jin prince stood his ground and refused the wizard. Babidi was almost to the break piont, when a calm evil smirk formed on his lips. "Either get back here and save Majin Buu or I'll strip you of ever last bit of power I've given."

To the wizard's suprise the comment only recieved a heavy laugh. "Power!? You've given me nothing you little shit. I've had this power before you arrived on the scene, it was just a matter of untapping it." The laughter only grew as he pictured the stunned look on Babidi's face, hearing he uncovered his secret. "That's right I know your little game, it's nothing but a mear card trick. You have no power over me and you never have."

The news nearly caused Goku to fall over in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me this was all your doing Vegeta! You destroyed all those helpless people on your own!?"

"That's right Kakarotto, I knew it was the only way to get you to fight me."

"You bastard! There was no reason to kill all those innocent people! You wanted a fight you've got one!" Goku screamed in anger gathering what power he had left and the power he didn't know he had. "I swear I'll make you suffer for all the lives you took."

Vegeta could only smirk as he watched his rival's power increase. At last he was going to see what the great Kakarotto really had to offer. "In that case maybe I should have aimed at the cheap seats."

"Shut up!" Was all Vegeta heard before Goku appeared infront of him slamming his fist in his left jaw. As his body twisted Goku buried his other fist in his gut forcing him to fall forward only to recieve a swift kick to the chin, sending his body skyward. A large cloud ripped apart as Vegeta's body went flying through it, followed by Goku. Once above the body he clamped his fist together slamming them into the saiy-jin's body, sending it back to the ground.

As his body fell Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to see two large globes of energy coming sraight towards him. Luckily he managed to gain control of himself to dodge the blast, and watch them crash into the earth where his body would have been. However he managed to be destracted long enough to recieve a powerful kick to the ribs. Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta took a firm grip of his leg and began slinging the saiy-jin around. Once he released him Vegeta sent a large blast behind him. Goku released another scream as the blast hit him dead in the back. Taking the chance Vegeta appeared behind the saiy-jin wrapping his arms under Goku's holding him in place.

"I see your promises are as empty as your skull" Goku only grunted trying to free himself from Vegeta's tight grip. "Admit defeat now Kakarotto and save yourself the pain."

"And allow you to go about destroying innocent lives? I don't think so." Was his answer as he tried his best to fake a laugh. The actions only caused Vegeta to squeeze tighter sending a wave of pain through his body. Goku just hoped that the others could finish their mission in time. The way things were going Vegeta or Himself would end up dead, and if he just held out long enough it wouldn't have to be that way.


End file.
